A Muse of Strength
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: Hera has a new mission for the young heroes. Two of the Muses are missing and need to be found before Cronus finds them or they stop giving inspiration for their respective arts. All the while Herry crushes on a new girl at school that wants nothing to do with him. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Class of the Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The young titans were training in the arena, Atlanta versus Theresa, and Herry versus Jay. Odie was sitting to the side making modifications to their equipment while Neil was lounging on a couch with a face mask on. A sharp whistle cut through the air, halting the teens movements. They looked over to Hercules who stood with Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Persephone, Ares and Hera.

"Come with us." Hera spoke softly but firmly. The group walked through a set of doors into the observatory where seven beautiful strangers stood. Hera smiled at them.

"These, young heroes, are the Muses. Calliope Muse of Epic poetry, Cilo Muse of History, Erato Muse of Lyric Poetry, Melpomene Muse of Tragedy, Polyhymnia Muse of Hymns, Thalia Muse of Comedy and Urania Muse of Astrology."

Each Muse bowed her head as she was introduced.

"Wait, aren't their nine Muses?" Jay asked.

Urania and Melpomene burst into tears while Erato and Thalia seemed on the verge of tears themselves.

Calliope wrapped her arms around Urania. "Yes. You're right. There are nine of us. But our sisters Terpsichore and Euterpe are missing."

Melpomene sniffled "It's been just awful without them! None of us can eat or sleep! They always filled our house with music and dance and now it's as dead and full of agony as Tartarus!" The Muse of tragedy moaned, falling onto a couch.

Cilo, the only one who wasn't consoling or crying nodded "I wish Mel was just being her usual dramatic self but that's not the case. We need each other."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"Just as she said. Muses provide inspiration to each other almost as much as they do to the world. If one Muse cannot find inspiration, it will begin to affect the others." Hera answered Theresa's question.

"It's already begun. Thalia hasn't told a joke in almost a week. Urania who usually sleeps during the day, can't fall asleep because Lia hasn't been there to sing her to sleep. The longer we can't find them…I fear it will begin to seep into the human world." Calliope sighed.

"What would that mean for the human world?" Archie asked, already having an idea of the answer.

Melpomene popped up from the couch "It would mean artists and composers would stop making music! Dancers would stop dancing, half of the entertainment industry would collapse and would that collapse, the collapse of civilization! Do you even realize how many people rely on music and/or dance to keep them from killing people?! And if my lovely sisters continue to be absent from us, then our arts will fail, where would theater be without tragedy, musicals without music, recitals without dance?! How would scientists get the urge to search the cosmos for new planets and stars?! How-"

Cilo covered Melpomene's mouth ending her rant. "She is more or less correct. Please, find our sisters."

Jay nodded "We will."

"Where do we start?" Atlanta asked. The Muses looked at each other. "No matter where they are. Music and Dance will always be together."

* * *

The Muses took the chosen to their sanctuary. It was a massive mansion by the coast with two observatories visible from the grounds. Neil whistled "Now this is style!"

"Everything we could ever want has been provided for us. There's no reason to leave."

"How does that work out?" Theresa asked as they walked through the main entrance.

Jay turned back to look at her "Their father is Zeus."

The red head's eyes went wide "Oh, wow."

The youngest Muse Urania, Nia as she insisted upon being called, looped her arm with Theresa's. "Yeah, he's our dad. He'd never admit it to anyone but Effie and Teri are his favorites. They go together no matter what they do. It's a surprise they weren't twins."

"Where do they fall in the order?" Herry asked pulling Neil away from a shiny vase that had caught his reflection.

"Well, Cali is the eldest, then Cilo. You get that responsible feeling from them don't you?" The group nodded as Nia continued "Then there's Effie, Erato, and Mel. After that it's Polly, Teri, Thalia and finally me!"

Odie nodded "So basically you all are alone most of the day?"

Nia sighed "Yeah, mostly. I'm usually sleeping during the day because my art takes place at night. My first meal is dinner and I usually make breakfast for everyone before I go to sleep."

The group started up the main staircase. "Sounds lonely to me." Archie said looking around. The mansion seemed cold and empty. It seemed far too large even with nine people living here.

Polly stopped on the top step and turned around "On the contrary it's usually very lively. The halls were always filled with music and song. Teri…every step she took was graceful and beautiful. She didn't walk, she glided through the rooms. Teri was always the one checking up on us. Making sure we weren't getting frustrated with research or anything."

Polly sighed and gave a bitter chuckle "And Effie…Effie make music to soothe the soul. We had concerts every night. When those two got together to create something…it was spectacular."

Cali clapped her hands "Alright, we'll have them back soon enough. Now, we'll take you to their rooms. Maybe you can find something we missed."

Jay nodded "Alright."

Cali and Cilo each approached a door, both were solid wood French doors but one had music symbols, framed by laurel wreaths carved into it and the other had ballerina silhouettes and lyres carved into it. Herry turned and noticed that all the doors had symbols on them, symbols of the Muses' domain and the corresponding emblem. "You all are welcome to search any room with a laurel wreath or lyre on it." Cali directed.

Jay turned to the team "Let's get to work."

* * *

 **What did you think? Leave a review letting me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two teenagers sat in a park. One was swinging, the other hanging on the jungle gym. Both dressed in white chitons. One had black curly hair that fell to her shoulders, a golden lyre hair clip held her hair from her eyes. The other had longer curly black hair that was braided into a plait with a golden wreath around her head.

"What do we do?" The one swinging asked.

"I don't know." The other answered letting go of the bar and landing on her feet.

"Maybe we should go back Effie…" The one swinging said a slight quiver in her voice.

"No way Teri!" Effie said walking over to her. "We both felt trapped there. If you want to go back, you can…but I'm not."

Teri shook her head "I wanna stay with you."

Effie smiled "Thanks. First, we need to put on some normal clothes." Teri nodded and the two joined hands and began spinning. Effie lifted her head and let out a gentle tune. The air around them shimmered and the Muses were then dressed in human clothing, their hair decorations intact.

Teri was dressed in an off the shoulder blouse and a blue Maxi skirt. Effie was wearing a band T-shirt and jeans. Both had on black Converse.

"What do we do now?" Teri asked

"Well let's explore downtown." Effie said.

* * *

Back at the mansion the Chosen were having a heck of a time trying to find any clues to the sister's whereabouts. "So what now?" Theresa asked putting down one of the many music scores in Effie's room.

"We've been searching for hours and nothing!" Odie said coming out of Teri's room into Effie's, with Atlanta and Herry following.

Neil groaned "I'm so tired!" he fell onto a chaise lounge.

Jay sighed "Let's take a break then." The chosen walked down the hall toward the staircase they went up before. Erato stepped out from a door decorated with a cithara. She looked surprised to see them.

"Oh, finished already?" she asked her fingers tightening on a notebook she held.

"No, we're just taking a break." Theresa answered

Erato nodded. Atlanta took the time to look at the muse before her. Erato was tall, curvy and her curly ink black hair was pulled away from her face in a French twist and pinned with a small golden cithara. Atlanta realized something then "Hey, Erato, do all of you have your symbols as hair decorations?"

Erato looked to her and nodded "Yes. They were gifts from our father. We each have several kinds."

"Would Teri and Effie ever take those off?" Jay asked, getting where Atlanta was going with her question.

Erato shook her head "Only to sleep."

"So, all we have to do is find girls with their symbol right?" Herry asked, hopeful.

"It would be helpful if we could see some pictures of them." Odie piped up "Then I can look through security footage for them."

Erato dropped her notebook "Oh! O-of course! Um, let me take you to Cilo she holds all the records."

The muse ran down the stairs in a nervous rush. The chosen followed her with Archie stopping to pick up the muse's notebook. He opened the pages and looked at the words then smiled.

* * *

Archie slipped in behind the group as they reached the library. Imposing French doors with scrolls carved into the wood stood blocking their way. Erato knocked on the door.

"Come in" Cilo's voice come from the other side of the doors.

Erato pushed the doors open and walked into the room with the teens following. The library, as expected, housed many books; but there were books everywhere. On the stairs leading to the second level of the library and in between the stuffed shelves. Cilo sat at a large desk in a leather chair. Her hair, the same curly ink black as the rest of the muses, was pulled away from her face in a braided bun, her golden accessory was a scroll pin. She looked tired.

"What is it Erato?" She asked

"T-The chosen asked if we had any pictures of Teri and Effie. They said it'd be easier to find them like that."

Cilo stood and nodded "Very well. It will take a little time to find them. Polly has made lunch, why don't you all rest." Without another word the elder Muse walked back into the abyss of books.

Erato smiled "Come then, I'll take you to the dining room." As the group followed Erato back out of the library, Odie noticed how different the sisters were.

In terms of looks the only thing they had in common were their curly ink black hair and olive toned skin. Each Muse had a shade of either green or blue for their eye color. Another difference was the way they walked, Cilo walked like she was marching, each step firm and sure of itself, because they couldn't be taken back. Like history. Erato walked in a patterned form, 1,2,1,2 3,4,3,4; like she was writing a poem as she walked. Mel had a pronounced dramatic flounce to her steps. Nia tended to step lightly and in a pattern, like she was tracing constellations with her feet. Thalia had an almost cartoonish stride. He hadn't seen Cali or Polly walking yet to see what theirs was like.

Soon they arrived at the dining room and when Erato opened the doors a mouth-watering scent entered their dining room was magnificent, there was a large window that opened up to the seaside. The table was impossibly long and held an array of dishes, the chairs each had a Muses name stitched into the upholstery. Polly set another dish down on the table and looked up. "Oh! You're here! I was just about to come and get you. I've made lots of food so please eat as much as you like."

"Jay!" Nia shouted as she ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Sit by me!" She pulled the leader away from the group and down to one end of the table.

"Nia, don't trouble our guests." Cali's quiet voice came from behind the group. She walked around the group and sat down. She looked pale. Cali gave the chosen a small smile "I greatly appreciate all that you're doing. If there's anything any of us can help with, please let us know."

Atlanta nodded "Of course" she said.

Mel, Thalia, and Cilo entered the dining room. Cilo held an envelope which she then handed to Odie. "I hope this helps." She said as she walked around the table to her seat.

The chosen took a seat at the table and then began eating. "Oh this is delicious!" Neil said tasting the soup.

Polly smiled "Thank you."

"Polly studied under Hestia!" Thalia said making Polly blush.

"It wasn't really studying. I would visit her sometimes."

"Whatever!" Thalia said with a laugh, then sighed "That wasn't funny."

The table got quiet as the Muses mulled over the disappearance of their sisters. Cali looked at the young heroes "Listen to me all of you, please. When you find Teri and Effie, let us know. It's fine if they don't want to come back right away. We just need to know they're safe."

"Yeah! And make sure they aren't sad or anything because that would make their arts suffer!" Nia piped up from her seat.

The chosen nodded "Of course." Theresa said "We'll do our best."

* * *

AN: And there you go! Next chapter will be more Teri and Effie. I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cronus sat on his throne, brooding. "Ugh," he growled, "I need something to take down those bratty children." The ancient being stood and began pacing. _What can I do_? he thought, then, an idea came to him. Opening a portal, he slipped into the Underworld and entered the Elysian fields. He found who he was looking for at the edge of a small pond.

"Hello my dear princess." Cronus purred, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm not a princess, not anymore." The young woman answered turning to the titan. Her eyes widened "What are you doing here?" she asked standing up, her long light brown hair fell to her feet.

"I just came to talk my dear, to ask you a question," Cronus stepped a little closer. "Wouldn't you like to live again? Walk among the people, breathe the fresh air?"

"More than anything." The girl said as Cronus came to stand beside her.

"Well, I can help you with that, and more."

"More? What do you mean?"

"I can give you your mortal body back, and in exchange I need you to eliminate some…pests for me. And in doing that, you'll also take revenge on the man who killed you, and your children. Hercules."

The young woman's lilac eyes narrowed at the sound of the demi-god's name. "I haven't heard that name in over 2,000 years. How _is_ Hercules?" she asked

"He's become fat and lazy. He doesn't even remember you." Cronus smiled as the woman's hands balled into fists. She turned around, her eyes hard as steel. She held out her hand, "You have a deal Cronus."

"Oh you won't regret this, dear Megara." Cronus reached out and shook her hand. "We have a deal."

* * *

"No!" Euterpe, Effie as she preferred to be called, shouted walking away from her Cali and Cilo. Cilo reached out and yanked her back toward them.

"You have to stay here Effie. Both of you!" Cali said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's not right for us to be separated!" Cilo tried to reason with her younger sister.

The chosen, the other six muses, Zeus, Hera and the other mentors watched as the three eldest Muses bickered in the library of the mansion of the Muses. It was late, past midnight when the Chosen returned with the missing sisters. They'd tracked down Effie and Teri at a teen nightclub downtown earlier in the night. Effie had taken over the DJ booth and Teri was tearing up the dancefloor.

Nothing Jay or Theresa said to either of them could convince them to return home. Neil got to Teri with his dancing; magnificent dancing as he put it. No one knows what Odie said to Effie to get her to come with them but after Teri stopped dancing, Effie shut down the booth and they returned to the mansion. That was at 1:00 am, soon after arriving, the gods walked into a screaming match between the three eldest Muses.

Jay looked at his watch and saw that the yelling was entering its sixth hour. Looking to his right Jay saw that Teri was sitting next to her father on a couch with Nia in her lap, Polly leaning on her right shoulder and the other three standing behind them. Archie and Herry had found a couple of chairs to sit in and Herry actually managed to fall asleep through the yelling. Archie was reading a book. Odie, Neil, Atlanta, and Theresa were closer to the other Muses but sitting on the floor with Odie tinkering with a gadget and Neil admiring himself in a compact mirror.

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult!? Do you know what it's like when you and Teri are gone?" Cali asked shaking her head.

Effie's eyes narrowed "Do you know how suffocating it is living in this mansion with only my sisters? How I felt, how _Teri_ felt giving gifts and inspiration but never being able to see the joy in a mortal's eye when they get it?"

Effie turned to her other sisters "Teri is always going around supporting you all. We're always giving concerts and recitals, because it makes you all feel better, it relaxes you. But did any of you ever ask her how she was? How _I_ was? If we needed help? No. You didn't. Teri and I support each other. And we're sick of being in this mansion, stuck here."

Effie looked at Zeus "We want to see the world, talk to people besides each other, make friends." she looked back at Cilo and Cali "We love you but we also want the chance to miss you."

The two eldest looked at each other and then their younger sisters. After a moment, Cali turned to Teri and spoke "Is this true? Have you always felt this way?"

Teri looked down at her bare feet, scrunching her toes before looking into Cali's eyes "Yes." Was all she said.

Nia's eyes welled with tears before spilling over "I'm sorry!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Teri's neck.

Teri smiled a bit and hugged her youngest sister "It's alright."

"No, it's not." All eyes went to Zeus as he stood. "Euterpe, Terpsichore, I will allow you to live in the mortal world. With the exception that you continue your arts, as to not disturb the balance of the world."

Effie and Teri nodded eagerly ready to speak when Zeus held up his hand "You will also live in the brownstone with the Chosen so that they may protect you. Cronus is still a threat, and until he is eliminated I won't have you unguarded. To the rest of you," he now addressed his other daughters "If you also begin to feel the urge to explore the world you have so heavily influenced, you may do so once Cronus is gone.

Tears formed in Effie's eyes and she threw herself at Zeus, wrapping her arms around his midsection "Oh thank you Daddy!"

Zeus' eyes widened at the endearment and he smiled gently as he hugged his daughter "You haven't called me that in a few thousand years."

Teri smiled then turned to Jay, stroking Nia' hair "We'll do our best to stay out of your hair."

Jay smiled "You won't be a bother."


End file.
